


Can we just agree bloodshed would be bad?

by WarwomanWay



Series: You people give me road rage [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint quotes Firefly, Darcy Is a Good Bro, Darcy and Stiles are bros, Gen, Humor, Stiles in a tux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was finally letting go of his past life in Beacon Hills, but that's until Lydia shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was finally letting go of his past life in Beacon Hills, finally able to move on without the constant threat of the supernatural looming over him and his once so called friends. Granted he spent most of his spare time with the eaths Mighty Heros the Avengers but really it was all a little more tame then what he was used to. 

That was until he caught sight of strawberry blonde hair stepping into Stark's elevator on morning. The walls he had carefully constructed around all memories surrounding his past came crashing down.

His mouth goes dry and his body feels numb, he almost forgets how to breathe.

"Stiles." Before he knows it he is being tackled by Darcy, it was practically routine by now.

"Christ. A little warning next time would be great." He tells the brunette as she she smirks helping him off the ground. It brings him back to the present.

"It would be no fun if I did that." She points out then she is studing his face and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "You ok?"

He considers telling her about what he saw but instead he nods. "Yeah it was just been a long week." 

Shes frowning but takes his hand. "Let's go get some caffeine in you." 

 

After that morning Stiles goes out of his way to avoid the math department, its not a hard thing to do since he has no real reason to be there.

But its never that easy because life always like to fuck with him just a little.

"I was looking for Dr. Banner." Stiles immediately whirls around to see  _her_ standing there looking every bit of like she belongs amongst all of the geniuses. 

"Stiles?" She questions her eyes wide, she blinks looking at him as if he was a mirage.

"Hey Lyds." He whispers he tries to smile but he just doesn't feel it. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks her voice soft. 

"I work here." His voice is seething with sarcasm and anger.

Lydia blinks she looks hurt for a second but then she smilessmiles almost forced. "You look...well." 

The sound that leaves Stiles mouth is bitter. "How else should I look?" Maybe he shouldn't have tried to hurt her like that but she did hurt him and with her presence the scar that was thought to be healed over was now raw and festering.

Lydia step back towards the door just ready to make a quick exit. "Don't Stiles. Don't do this. You left without a word."

He glares at her. "Without a word? Fuck you Lydia." He yells throwing his hands up. "You guys turned your back on me." He lowers his vouce now because hes choked up with so many emotions. "Just when I need you the most."

Stiles pain had finally dawned on her."Stiles I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Stiles squeezes his eyes closed but it doesn't stem the flow of the tears that are marking up his face. "Just leave. Please." He can't hear it right now, he just can't.

When he opens his eyes again she is gone and he can't breath. The room feels like its spinning. 

"Stiles?" He hears a concerned voice and feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just breath." He does exactly what the voice tells him. "That's it in and out." Now the hands are rubbing his back in small circles but its enough comfort for Stiles to get his breathing under control.

Finally calm Stiles looks up and forces a tiny small. "Thanks Bruce."

Bruce smiles softly. "It was nothing. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

Stiles shook his. "Yeah not really." Stiles offers Bruce an apologetic smile.

Bruce chuckled softly. "I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Stiles realizes that Bruce probably had alot of experience with panic attacks. They didn't say anything after Stiles finally calms down enough to move away from Bruce  but they didn't need to.

 

Its two weeks before he is confronted by Lydia again. This time she corners him in the break room on the top floor, the one that always has the best donuts.

"Stiles."

StIles sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lydia not now." He pleaded. 

"We need to talk." She insists standing in his way while he tried to move past her. Her hands were on her lips and she is looking very in charge.

"I really have nothing to say to you." 

Lydia pursed her lips out sighing. "Stiles please." Its a desperate plea but Stiles just can't find it in himself to care. He's not sure how many more times he can let Lydia cut him open like she did in the past.

Stiles shook his head. "I just can't." 

Lydia opened her mouth to say something shut it quickly again, Stiles turned to see what had Lydia turned speechless all of a sudden.

It was Darcy walking up with two cups of coffee in her hand. "Here you go Squishy." 

Stiles laughed taking the offered cup. "Thanks Darce." 

Lydia stood there watching the interaction between Stiles and Darcy underneath the amused expression there was something else there. Something that look a lot like jealousy.

Darcy eyes Lydia almost suspiciously, but she extended her hand out to the other girl. "Darcy Lewis wrangler of smart people and Jane Fosters heterosexual life mate." 

Lydia was wary but took Darcy's hand. "Lydia Martin."

There almost a sneer on Darcy's face but she hides it quickly.Of course she recognized the name. Stiles can almost see the wheels turning in his soul sister's head, which terrifies him at the same time delights him. "It's nice to meet you Lydia, I hope to see you around." 

 

"I hate her." Darcy announces flopping herself down on the nearest table in Jane's lab, telling Jane all about Stark's newest hire in the math department. 

"You barely know her." Jane points out looking up from her data. Leave it to Jane to be the voice of reason. 

Darcy shrugs. "I don't need to know her Janey, she hurt Stiles."

Jane instantly frowns stopping what she was working on. "She hurt Stiles? When? She is going down." Jane had developed a soft spot for Dr. Banners assistant after Darcy declared him their mascot of sorts. 

 "It was in the past." Darcy answers. "They went to high school together." And she goes on telling Jane the story omitting the details about werewolves and the supernatural. 

Jane made sympathetic noise turning back to herwork giving Darcy one last look of warning. "Whatever plan on doing to her, don't physically hurt her." 

Darcy snorted with laughter. "Of course." She was skipping out the door yelling something about finding Barton to plot things with. Jane just rolled her eyes waving her assistant out of the room. 

 

That night Stiles dreams of Allison, she is angry and yelling at him blaming him for her short lived life. Stiles wakes up screaming drenched in sweat and tears and the sheets tangled around his body nearly strangling the life out of him.

He knows there is no point in trying to get back to sleep. For a moment he is tempted to call Malia the only person besides his dad he still talks to, but after he has his cell phone out he thinks against it knowing she had come along ways and he didn't want to mess with her progress. 

Instead he can hear Darcy putting around their shared apartment, just like her to be awake at odd hours. Pulling his blanket around him he makes his way into the living room. 

He curls up on the couch next to Darcy laying his head on her shoulder, her arms wrap around him as he pulls the blanket close around them. No words pass between them as the sit in the dark as the sound of the television fill the easy silence.

They wind up watching Firefly on Netflix before falling sometime before sunrise.

When Stiles wakes up the next morning Darcy is already gone. 

 

"We need to talk." Darcy announces storming into Lydia's office. 

The redhead looks at her before motioning Darcy to sit down. "I assume this is about Stiles."

Sitting down Darcy props her feet on Lydia's desk earning a glare from the redhead but she said nothing as she sat in front of Darcy.  "He was fine before you showed up." 

Darcy's words cut Lydia but she matains her composer. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Darcy scoffed holding Lydia's gaze arching her eyebrows. "Yeah I do. Stiles told me everything." 

At those words Lydia took a step back. "What do you mean by everything?" She questions wondering just why Stiles would tell someone about a world who had no business knowing about said world. 

Darcy shrugs not giving Lydia the satisfaction of an answer. The smug look on the brunette's face almost sent Lydia into a rage but she took a deep breath, maybe she was a little bit jealous that Stiles now had Darcy to lean on, when once upon a time her and Stiles were a time. Those weren't easier times sure but everything seemed more simpler, maybe.

Darcy is tapping her fingers against the wooden desk getting Lydia's attention. "I love Stiles and what ever it is you need to fix  _this."_ Darcy gestures about. 

"How do you expect me to do that?" 

 Darcy shrugs. "Your a smart woman, but fix it I can't stand seeing my best friend hurt by your presence." There is a threat hanging off the end of Darcy's words but Lydia doesn't even bristle at it.

If anything Lydia Martin has new found respect the Darcy Lewis, because Darcy did exactly what she would have done, except Lydia would have done it with just a little more flash and flair and a lot more metaphorical claws.

Darcy gets up and leave before she walks out of the door she turns and looks at Lydia. "If it wasn't for this I'm sure we would have gotten along pretty well." 

Lydia small softly as Darcy walks out to of the door because she might be right.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles can hear Lydia's heels on the concrete floor from a mile away. He takes a breath and steadies himself for another verbal blow with the banshee.

"Stiles." She greeted as the glass doors slide open.

"Lydia." Stiles answered in the same fashion leaning against his work table.

"Will you come to lunch with me?" 

Stiles studied her face and sighed. He didn't want to fight, not with Lydia the whole thing was making him exhausted. "Depends, are you going to poison me?"

Lydia scoffs. "If I want to kill you Stiles I would not result to poison, not intimate enough."

A choking sound comes out of Stiles mouth but then he smiles, same old Lydia. "In that case, ok yeah I'll go."

Lydia smiles and Stiles let's her lead him out of the lab.

Lunch with Lydia wasn't as bad as Stiles thought it would be, it was rather amusing as Stiles listen to Lydia tell him tales of traveling through the summer then moving to New York. He supplied a few minor details about himself.

It didn't fix everything, but it was a start.

 

"Looking good Stiles." Darcy catcalled when Stiles stepped out of his bedroom with an apparent frown on his face.

"Why am I wearing this?" He asks gesturing about to the suit the adorned his body.

"Because." Darcy started reaching up to adjust Stiles tie. "Starks party is a black tie affair." 

Stiles shifted his jacket uncomfortably. "I look stupid."

Darcy made a noise in the back of her throat. "Stupid isn't the word I'd use. Try completely yummy." She winked for an added effect.

Stiles rolled his eyes but was smiling with almost sheer glee. "Yes we all know you Darcy Lewis find me completely irresistible."

"Don't you dare forget it either." She smacked his ass for further emphasis.

Clint and Natasha entered through the door staring at the pair. Clint whistled. "Hot damn Lewis if I were unwed I'd take you in a manly fashion." 

Darcy gigled and wagged her eyebrows. "Keep quoting Firefly at me and I might just have to steal you from Son of Coul." Clint chuckled draping an arm around Darcy's shoulder.

Natasha gives Stiles an appreciative once over. "You need to wear a tux more often." 

"I would but you know a tux isn't really useful for working in the lab." He shrugged.

"Too bad." Natasha smirked. "You look very dapper." It was the closet to a compliment from Natasha Stiles has ever gotten he was going take it and run.

"And you look very beautiful. Not that you don't always." He tells her winking at her causing the assassin to laugh. 

Stark's party if you could call it a party which was really like a gathering for rich people to stand in a corner and glare at people, there wasn't even good music playing Darcy's complaint not Stiles's. 

 Within an hour there Stiles was left standing alone near the bar where Darcy had left him before slinking off into the crowd with two super soldiers draped over each arm. 

"That tux does a lot of good things for you." Stiles looks up to see Lydia standing before him looking stunning as always holding out a glass which he happily accepted. 

Stiles practically beamed at her words. "And you look amazing. That dress does good things for your legs." 

There's a fond smile from Lydia as she moves in closer to the point her bare shoulders are touching Stiles. 

They talk for a little while sipping on warm champagne and Stiles has to be honest it feels comfortable almost like the rift between them was almost mended. He could get use to that. 

Before the night is out and the party is over Jane and Maria steal Stiles away, Stiles laughs waving at Lydia before the two women drag him on the dance floor. 

 

After Stark's party things with Lydia went better, slowly progressing into an even closer friendship then what they had before. They have lunch together and occasionally Lydia hangs out in Stiles apartment with and Darcy most of the time the two girls banter back and forth but its the closest to feeling normal Stiles has felt in a long while.

 "Movie night?" Stiles asks Lydia one morning they are sharing an elevator together.

"Okay." Lydia answered simply and that's how she finds herself standing in front of the Avengers common room. Darcy is the one who runs to her and drags her into the center of the room, and really Lydia has no other choice but to let the brunette do so.

"Lady Lydia." She smiles at Thor's booming voice.

"Hello Thor." She smiled sweetly cause the god to beam at her brightly. 

"Lady Lydia has the midgardan food. What was it you called it?" Thor asks looking at her.

"Its Nutella and toast."

"Thor has a serious sweet tooth. " Stiles tells her as he settles in his spot on the floor in front of the thethe couch. Lydia made a mental note to remember that. 

"Its mini Pepper." Tony's voice called through the room as he made his way to join the group with Pepper trailing behind.

Lydia scoffed. "My name is Lydia." It was useless though because Stark just ignored her turning to Pepper.

"I want a mini me."

Pepper tried to suppress the amused look on her face. "I couldn't handle another you Tony."

"But you get a mini you." The engineer pouted.  "And Lewis has a male her."

Pepper sighed rolling her eyes. "No Tony." 

"I could clone myself." 

There was a collective groan from everyone in the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [S.T.I.L.E.S](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904056) by [jamesm97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97)




End file.
